


When Kisses are Gifts

by Essenity



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotions, Feel-good, Gen, Kissing, Love, Other, Passion, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essenity/pseuds/Essenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do they kiss at any given time? When kisses are gifts, there are differences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Avenger Kink Prompt Link: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17613.html?thread=40489677#t40489677
> 
> Everyone has a different type of kiss right? I just want some differences in how they all kiss and if or if not their emotions can show through how they kiss at any given time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Thor kisses you, the world will turn golden. He will make you feel _worthy_.

When Thor kisses you, the world will turn golden.

It will start the moment Thor decides to have you. His strides will be wide, and determined until he plants himself in front of you. You will be so close that you will feel the heat radiating from his body through the armor. Thor will bring his arm around you, the tips of his fingers will grace your lower back and a tingle will spread before he will flatten his palm and draw you close. When you are pressed up against his body, his other hand will cup your face and Thor will use the strength in his little finger against the edge of your chin to tilt your head up.

Thor doesn't kiss you then. No, he will gaze into your soul and you will believe you are hallucinating. You will see a lush green field with multicolored flowers scattered. You will smell spring. You will hear song. And you will feel the hand at the base of your back pulling you in tight until your knees buck and you are shivering from anticipation. With his legs planted on either side of yours, Thor will support your weight. Thor will embrace your fully like that, leaving no inch open to the dangers of the wide realms. 

Thor will caress your cheek using his thumb, he will rest it against your nose and slowly, gently, every so slightly, drag lightly outward then back. When you are calm and relaxed, your entire weight supported by this mighty warrior, he will lean down and press his forehead and rest the tip of his nose against yours. When your face is flushed and your breath is audible, his hand will slide from your face and firmly cup the back of your neck. Your visions of life will fade into white and colours will seep gently to fill the space. You will feel a rush of air pass through your nerves. You will feel a warmth spread from deep inside your stomach and it will heat as it reaches every inch of you. You will feel a tinge of cold that will make your muscles tense. You will feel a blanked of calm descend slowly around you like a shrinking bubble. Anticipation, love, fear, satisfaction.

It will feel overwhelming and your eyes will fall closed, your mouth will part and Thor will make his move. He will touch your lips gently with his own and when you let out a sigh, the real kissing will start. It will smart and it will burn.

He will make you feel _worthy_.


	2. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tony kisses you, your knees will grow weak. He will make you feel _wanted_.

When Tony kisses you, your knees will grow weak.

It will start hours before initial contact, usually from across the room. It will be a casual glance as Tony lifts his eyes from his coffee and brushes his hair from his brown eyes. If you are lucky enough to make eye contact at that moment, you will feel an intensity uncoiling ever so slowly in the pit of your stomach. The feeling will be warm and gooey like a well mixed cup of hot chocolate. This feeling will match the visual of Tony's swirling brown eyes. The eye contact will hold for exactly five seconds before Tony will allow the corners of his eyes to droop slightly and you will find yourself holding your breath like you're holding out the moments before his lashes fall shut over his beautiful brown eyes - breaking the magical spell that drowns you in warmth and sweetness. When Tony opens his eyes again, they will be cast slightly off your face and there will be a small grin he will try to hide. And your stomach will clench in want and your hands will close in need.

This will continue for the next few hours. Tony will give you side way glances, he will dip his head and let his sunglasses slide down the bridge of his nose. His soft brown eyes will peak over the rim and you will make eye contact for another few seconds. This will be followed by a quick snap of action - Tony will adjust his sunglasses, which will cover his eyes completely, he will straighten his back and he will adjust his suit. His lips will twitch suggestively. And this will all be done from across a room. Sometimes, it will be done from behind a glass wall. Usually, this will be done when he's in the middle of a business meeting and his attention is drawn away from Stark Industries (or his phone) for a moment as you walk past that transparent glass wall. 

If you are in public, Tony will put on a show. At first it is to excite you, and it definitely works. But as the public crowd grows, it is to excite the crowd. He will smirk and he will flirt into the camera. He will not always be looking at you, but if you are watching the interviews or the news, you will know that he is looking at you through the camera lens of a stranger. If you are by his side at the end of a press conference, he remove his dark glasses with one hand and reach for your hand with his other. The moment he grasps your hand, he will give a playful wink and as he slips his glasses back on, his eyes will make a split second eye contact with the camera and his lips will twitch in a smirk. You will feel the warm fluttering of anticipation spread through your veins as he gives a tug and you follow him off the podium. He will draw you close and bring his arm around your waist. He will clutch you close and use his other hand to shield your face from the bright flashes. The two of you will follow his security through the crowding media.

Tony has two faces. One for the media and one for his love. He will be playful and flirty and outright scandalous for the media. _Fanservice_ , he calls it. So he has two kisses. Quick and nippy is for the public. Mischievous and naughty is for the media. And when he is feeling bold or particularly annoyed with the same questions, he will grab you by the waist, pull you close and he will dip you backwards. His eyes will look straight into yours as if asking for permission before he will firmly place his lips fully upon yours and his tongue will dive. You will feel weak. But this is for the public.

For his love, Tony will not let the public see. He will pull you with a gentle grip around your wrist into his bedroom. Or yours. He will close the door softly and there will be a quiet click before he turns to face you. His feet will be spread shoulder width apart and he will pull you close so that your own feet are carefully placed between his. He will shuffle closer so that his body and yours touch and you will start feeling protected against his strong muscles. He will cup your face with both hands and he will look adoringly into your eyes for a long while. Then, he will lean closer and closer and pause just before his lips touch yours. Your eyes will fall shut and you will twitch and you will be the one to move and close that final tiny space. Your lips will finally touch.

It is gentle. It is sweet. It is warm. And then when you think you are content with life, his tongue will dart out shyly and tease open your mouth before sliding through. Then everything will change. One of his hands will drop behind you and the other will travel to the back of your head. Suddenly, you will feel a forceful shove as you are pushed against the wall. But you will never hit the wall. His hand behind your back will make the impact first, then slide down to rest on your lower back. The hand behind your head will not leave, instead, it will stay cupped firmly and protectively. He will push forward with his body and pull with his arm around your lower back until he is firmly pressed against you. 

Then his kisses will turn hard. It will burn. It will drown you and you will moan. It will feel like a compelling force and you will feel desperation. Hot and frantic. And the best thing is, you will still feel protected, you will still feel the gentleness. And you will feel desire.

He will make you feel _wanted_.


	3. Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Steve kisses you, everything seems sweeter. He will make you feel _special_.

When Steve kisses you, everything seems sweeter.

It will start with a slight tinge of colour gracing Steve's cheeks. The colour will spread slowly but surely across his face. Steve will avert his brilliant blue eyes and he will bring a hand to rub the bridge of his nose before coughing softly behind it. It's nothing to be embarrassed about, his thoughts will be simple and it will be most obvious that he is thinking about gracing his lips with yours. Your thoughts on the other hand, will run wild from the blushing and the coughing and the glancing away in embarrassment Steve shows.

You will certainly think of naughty escapades. You will imagine Steve gripping your arms. You will yearn for his presence to envelop you. You will wish for that moment when Steve's luscious lips descend upon yours and your thighs will clench together in anticipation. You will lick your lips in desire. You will bring your arms around your stomach and hold yourself tightly, as if to keep yourself from melting. You will turn something so sweetly innocent into an illicit affair with your imagination.

When Steve's embarrassment dissipates (and it will), he will straighten up, his shoulders will draw back and will look broader than usual. Then, he will walk up to you and he will look at you with a look so gentle, your titillating thoughts will dissipate as well. His face will once again pink up and he will draw his arms behind his back. If there is anyone else in the room, they will also redden and look away with a soft cough. Because it already looks so sweet at this point, no one can continue staring. Steve will be pink and he will lean forward, bending at the waist and as he closes the distance, your face will feel heated and your eyes will fall closed. His lips will touch yours gently and you will feel enveloped within a bubble.

In the moment before you allow yourself to melt into the kiss, you will remember all those erotic thoughts and you will feel guilty as hell. This only lasts a second though, before you will place your hands on Steve's arms and another second will pass before he will slide his arms gently from behind his back onto your waist. His hold will be gentle and warm and you will feel like you are melting. You will forgive the distance between his body and yours because everything will seem so sweet and innocent. Each and every kiss from Steve is a reminder of how love could be: sweet and simple instead of rough and wild.

It will not matter where this kiss takes place. You can be in your room or in the kitchen. You can be under a bridge or at Central Park. You can be in an alleyway or in the middle of an ice skating rink. You can be in front of media or on a celebrity talk show. You can be alone or be on the stage in front of a million onlookers. You can be anywhere in the world, but, it will still feel like you're experiencing something private with no prying eyes.

He will make you feel _special_.


	4. Coulson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Coulson kisses you, it is a surprise. He will make you feel _deserving_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: mentions hints of capture/torture/possible death of colleagues.
> 
> Sorry, not sure if OP or anyone else is still reading this, but I was hit with a sudden impulse of inspiration.
> 
> Coulson's chapter is a bit dark and scary and doesn't follow the format of the previous chapters. There's nothing explicit, but it capture/torture/possibility of death is mentioned. I felt like there really wasn't any other way to write his kisses. I'm sorry if it's a bit patriotic/soldier mentality. I'm neither American nor a soldier so to be honest, I have no idea what a person who gives his life to serve his country will feel and act like. D=

When Coulson kisses you, it is a surprise.

It will start with a difficult mission. You will have spent hours (sometimes days) wondering if 'today is the day' when you won't make it home alive. You will run through a long list of terrifying emotions. 

Confidence - you're the best in your field and while you clamp down on arrogance most of the time, it's difficult to ignore the natural confidence. You know you're going to succeed, because you always do. 

Pain - more often than not, you will have endured what seemed to be endless torture. Other just wonder what kind of idiotic masochist you are for subjecting yourself in return for very little (sometimes none) recognition for the effort you put in to ensure national security.

Pride - all that you do is not really only for the sake of your government. You do what you need to do for the recognition of your handler. He put his faith in you and he trusted you with the future of your nation. He picked you because he believed you have the ability to diverge harm to your home. He chose you because you are the best agent he's ever trained.

Fear - when you come so close to your breaking point, you stop worrying about death and start fearing for your country. You will suck in a deep breath and clench your jaw shut while you stare straight into the eyes of your opponent. It is only when you imagine an image of betrayal on Coulson's face when he finds out you failed... only then do you grip stronger onto the secrets and endure.

Hope - is the worst emotion of all. It is not sorrow, nor is it anger. You will be exhausted and you will feel defeated. You will have accepted your fate of dying on foreign soil with possibly a ten percent chance of your body being recovered by your government. You will have accepted the possibility that all your hard work to protect your friends and family and home and government and freedom will go unrecognised. This is the reality of your life. This is the reality of special agents. This is the reality of spies. You will spy a small window of opportunity. Hope comes in the form of a slip in concentration or a drop in care from your opponents. Your eyes are sharp despite the cloud laying over your mind but the second you see that opportunity, you will be overcome with hope for a better future - one where you can return home and should you die, at least you will be buried on homeland soil. This is the worst emotion because by this stage, you have already given up on the fight and you are tired. Hope is a false sense of security. Hope is not reality.

Adrenaline - you know what you need to do. It is what you are trained to do. Fight and protect. So following the small window of hope, you do your best to dredge up what remaining energy you have left. When the first opponent falls, your hope starts turning into confidence and you start to feel the adrenaline rush. The high you get from knowing you've done what's right and know you've done well. You won't be able to resist the personal pat on the back.

Crashing - en route home on whichever mode of transportation you manage to drag your battered mind and body on, you will crash from the adrenaline high. Sometimes, it is coupled with the crash of whatever other high your opponents has forced upon you. But there will be a crash and your roller coaster of emotions will start at the beginning.

Happiness - the first breath of home air and the first step you take on home soil will bring the biggest joy because it is this moment you know you've made it, your body and your government's secrets intact. You're home. Welcome home, Agent.

Guilt - in your line of work, guilt comes hand in hand with happiness. The pain and death you see is a consequence of your job.

So when the first face you see upon returning home is your handler, it is not a face you want to see. You hold the burden of knowing just how close you came to betraying him. You don't deserve to be in his presence. 

But Coulson doesn't let you slip away. He will embrace you, "welcome home, Agent!" And you will sag in his arms and try to hold back your tears while he wraps his arms around you tightly and holds you. Just holds you for a little while - just long enough for you to allow yourself to be flooded with relief.

"Coulson, I'm so sorry," you always say, because you are. You are sorry for the unexpected length of time it took. You are sorry for worrying your handler. You are sorry for any deaths you may have caused. You are just sorry and Coulson will pat you on the back and tell you to "just call me Phil".

He will tell you to buck up and drag you to a familiar room for debriefing. He is gentle and he is understanding. He is careful and he is loving. He will say the right words and he will touch you the right amount. He will comfort you and you will start to feel like yourself again. He will praise you for your efforts and he will congratulate you on a mission well done - even if it's a failure, because he will celebrate your returning home alive.

And at the moment when you're teetering on the edge of emotion, he will place a like kiss on your temple and thank you for not disappointing him. This will send you into tears and Coulson-Call-Me-Phil will hold you until you are back to equilibrium.

He will make you feel _deserving_.


End file.
